Red shoes dancing
by breakable bird
Summary: Probablemente fue la sonrisa.


**disclaimer:** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**nota #1: **sin revisar omg a quien engaño nunca reviso nada.  
**nota #2:** escuchando _cigarette burns,_ de flunk. freaking chill song.  
**note #3:** para jam. _hello_, babe.

**— red shoes dancing**  
by breakable bird

* * *

Perdí la virginidad en la parte trasera de un auto cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Vale, ya sé cómo suena. (Terrible.) Pero escucha, ¿sabes cómo hablan los chicos de esta mierda? _Tomé la virginidad de una chica_. Qué coño significa eso, que te paras después de haber saltado encima de la chiquilla por unos cinco minutos y tomas la virginidad de ella en tu mano y te la guardas en el bolsillo, o qué. Eso es lo que me molesta. Cuando tenía catorce años mi madre, que es una doctora y por lo tanto se cree que lo sabe todo, o no sé, tal vez es así porque es mi madre, me dijo que tenía filofobia, que es el miedo al amor. Consideré discutir con ella—ya sabes de lo que hablo, el amor y el sexo no van necesariamente ligados, el ideal no se cumple, por eso existen los ideales, son perfectos y la perfección es subjetiva—pero mi abuela estudió filosofía y mi madre creció debatiendo cosas así, de modo que no hay sentido en pelear con ella, honestamente.

La verdad es que a veces me levanto por la mañana y me pregunto por qué carajo soy así.

Mi madre, probablemente. Mi madre no me dejó ver Cenicienta o La Bella Durmiente (las versiones de Disney, quiero decir. Me leyó los cuentos originales y _Jesús_. También vimos esa película de Catherine Breillat, _La belle endormie_, que creo que será mi favorita hasta que me muera porque la vida no se pone mejor que dos chicas susurrando en la tarde. _Nunca le digas a un chico que estás enamorada de él_). Mi madre tampoco me dejó jugar a ser princesa ni nada de eso; me enseñó que el poder es una carga y por lo tanto un fastidio y que la lealtad, cuando estás acabada, lo es todo. Por eso tengo amigos como Naruto y Shikamaru y Hinata, porque cuando estás dispuesta a saltar de un tercer piso sólo para hacer que alguien sonría la vida se ve diferente.

(Es una larga historia.)

Me llamo Haruno Sakura. En mis sueños siempre hay mariposas y telas de seda que se rompen silenciosamente, como la noche se derrite en la mañana. (¿Sabías que antes se consideraba el atardecer como aquello que divide el día, en lugar del amanecer?) Me gustan los Beatles más que los Rolling Stones pero (y perdóname) cualquier día prefiero escuchar a Ian Curtis y ver videos viejos en YouTube, esos donde baila como un lunático. Me he fijado que todos los grandes músicos se ven arruinados por una chica, y sé que es terrible, pero como el tipo de _El guardián en el centeno_, quiero una profesión loca: quiero ser una de esas chicas arruina-vidas que acaban llevándose a gente fantástica a la tumba. O mejor aún, alguien como Lou Von Salomé o Lilya Brik, quien creo que tiene el nombre y el sobrenombre más fantástico de la historia.

Cuando perdí la virginidad, el chico—se llamaba Kankuro, si quieres saberlo, Sabaku Kankuro, y era de un curso superior al mío. Tenía una hermana mayor, Temari, y aunque ahora ella ya está en la universidad todavía pienso que es la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida—puso una de esas bandas indie que nadie conoce de verdad. Era una canción tranquila y ya sé que va a sonar terrible, pero me pareció mejor la canción que el revolcón. No es que fuera terrible ni nada, aunque por supuesto nada por lo que escribir a casa. Se llamaba _Oh my god,_ de Cocoon, y la verdad no tengo idea que es lo que quiere decir la canción. A veces me gustaría que todo el mundo supiera de qué va el arte, como, no sé, como cuando buscas en Google por qué existe Hey there Dalilah o Sexy Sadie y encuentras una historia entera, completa, con huesos y nervios y sangre. Pero nadie sabe de qué va _Oh my god_, por Cocoon, y a nadie le importa, tampoco.

Me sentí como si yo fuera Rose en esa escena de Titanic donde no ves que pase algo precisamente, pero está la mano y está el vapor y está la ventana y, en fin, una tiene imaginación, ¿no es así? Titanic fue mi primer contacto con el sexo y la sonrisa de Leonardo DiCrapio la primera cosa que intentó convencer al punto en que se encuentran mis piernas a que suavizarse con bienvenidas no sería una mala idea. Me gustan las sonrisas así, por eso lo hice con Kankuro: cuando sonreía una esquina de su boca se curvaba más que la otra y era encantador. No estoy enamorada de él, claro. Kankuro ni siquiera sabe que esa fue mi primera vez (no tomó mi virginidad, ya sabes).

No estoy segura de que sepa que tuvimos sexo, ¿vale? (Estaba borracho. Ya sé que es terrible y que hay chicas que van por allí reclamando y haciendo protestas porque les ha pasado lo mismo, y la verdad es que mi madre y yo vamos a esas protestas no porque nos hayan violado —gracias a Dios no— sino porque somos mujeres y vivimos con ese miedo que para ellas ya se ha vuelto realidad. Y lo siento, eso es lo que quiero decir. Que lo siento. Que el dolor me vuelve triste y que soy desconsiderada y egoísta pero que no me arrepiento de haber tirado de la mano de Kankuro hacia el auto, y no me arrepiento de haber escuchado esa canción maravillosa y confusa. Esa es la verdad, y la verdad no cambia. Las cosas son como son.)

Creo que si hubiera sido alguien incluso un poquito diferente a Kakashi-sensei, yo no me hubiera enamorado nunca.

* * *

Quiero decir, estoy enamorada. De Kakashi-sensei. Hatake Kakashi, se llama. Me pareció un nombre peculiar.

Kakashi-sensei fue mi profesor titular en mi último año de Escuela. Yo tenía casi dieciocho años y desde esa vez con Kankuro no lo había hecho con nadie. Me senté con Naruto, para ser feliz, junto a la ventana, para apreciar el día, y me dediqué a mandar notas a Hinata—al otro lado de la clase, con su novio Suigetsu, que para ser franca no sé de dónde rayos sacó—porque Kakashi-sensei llegaba tarde. Vale, Kakashi-sensei siempre está tarde para todo. Es como si lo hiciera a propósito, como si le enseñara al dedo al tiempo y dijera _cómemela_. A mi madre le volvería loca algo así, porque ella es pedante con la puntualidad.

Kakashi-sensei está ardiente, eso es lo que pensé cuando entró al salón. _Vaya. Guapo_. Naruto me enseñaba a hacer origami (Karin-chan, su prima, le había mostrado cómo) y Hinata me estaba contando con caligrafía temblorosa que había encontrado un condón en la billetera de Suigetsu-kun y _sakura-chan qué se supone que tengo que hacer oh dios mío_. Kakashi-sensei nos saludó agitando la mano, sin quitarse la bufanda azul cobalto (las chicas distinguimos cosas como sombras de azul) y con una banda un poco ridícula cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Era fascinante de mirar, desaliñado como Doctor House pero más sexual, como Michael Fassbender (¿has visto Shame?). Apreté las rodillas y tiré de mis medias y lo miré debajo de mis pestañas, fingiendo que no pasaba nada cuando sus ojos pálidos y adormecidos se encontraron con los míos.

—Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto—, Karin-chan dijo que las grullas son símbolos de amor y lealtad.

Me dieron ganas de reír.

* * *

Claro que me enamoré. Tenía dieciocho y me ponía neurótica porque chicos dicen cosas como _tomé la virginidad de Mariko._ Cuando chicas así conocen a los Kakashi-senseis del mundo, amor llega y te derrite y te devora. Kakashi-sensei lleva bufanda todo el año, incluso en verano, aunque entonces la cambia a una de color amarillo canario. A veces esconde novelas de Ray Bradbury detrás de esos libros de cubierta anaranjada que Naruto dice son puro porno. Una vez lo pillé leyendo El Gran Gatsby y pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar, estaba tan emocionada.

Sasuke-kun ha leído El Gran Gatsby, claro, pero no nos hablábamos desde Escuela Secundaria. A veces lo veía por ahí con Karin, y en ocasiones con el novio de Hinata, Suigetsu, y un chico alto y de aspecto pacífico cuyo nombre nunca aprendí. Naruto y Sasuke solían ser mejores amigos antes de tener una de esas peleas que, porque soy una chica y tengo ovarios (y por lo tanto un mínimo de sentido común) yo nunca entendería. Sasuke-kun fue el primer chico del que me enamoré, ese amor superfluo y líquido como luz de luna. Me llenaba como caramelo, ese amor: Sasuke-kun era delgado y tranquilo y su piel era tan pálida, su cabello tan oscuro y suave. No hay nadie mejor de quien enamorarse a los catorce años, déjame decirte, al menos hasta que Naruto y Sasuke se pelean y tú sigues a quien has decidido seguir siempre: a Naruto.

(Naruto y Shikamaru y Hinata son mis amigos, y Sasuke-kun era amigo de Naruto y la verdad es que nunca quise quererle como menos que un enamorado y si me hubiera mirado dos veces me habría roto el corazón.)

Un par de meses antes de la graduación, Sasuke-kun se suicidó.

Naruto no dijo nada, y tampoco Hinata, pero él y Karin estuvieron muy cercanos por unos cuantos días, así que Hinata se acercó a su novio—que, después de todo, hablaba con Sasuke-kun a menudo—y yo y Shikamaru quedamos como los guerreros atrapados tras el fuerte. Lo genial de no querer a menudo es que nadie te hace daño pero no sabes cómo sufrir. Shikamaru ha alcanzado el punto en que ni siquiera eso le interesa, probablemente porque aún vive en su cabeza con esa niña llamada Ino que solía ir a primaria con nosotros antes de que se callera de un puente y se muriera ahogada. Era rubia y guapa y si hubiera llegado a nuestra edad—hay algo perturbador en ser mayor de lo que el amor de tu vida lo será jamás—habría sido una de esas chicas populares que aún así le habla a todo el mundo como si nada.

Encontré a Kakashi-sensei fumando en la azotea. Yo buscaba a Shikamaru porque, en fin, Shikamaru tiene esta cosa con las nubes y cada uno tiene sus fetiches, qué se yo. Nunca había visto a Kakashi-sensei fumar, aunque por supuesto que había sentido el olor, insistente como el jazz, pegajoso, asfixiante. Como siempre que lo veía siendo tan él mismo y tan real y tan increíble, mi corazón se aceleró y me sudaron las palmas de las manos.

—¿Sakura-chan? —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. No deberías estar aquí, ¿sabes?

—Tú tampoco, Kakashi-sensei —argüí de vuelta. Me acerqué hasta quedarme a una distancia socialmente aceptable, preguntándome cómo era posible creer que lo que había sentido por Sasuke-kun era amor. ¿Había sido el sentimiento tan débil porque yo era más joven? ¿O era esto, también, un intento transparente de mi juventud por hacerme creer que el amor lo salva todo? A veces sabes que te queda poco tiempo, como en los libros cuando hay alguien a punto de morir y yo sabía que si alguien no llegaba y me hacía ver que él valía la pena, yo no amaría nunca jamás—. No seas hipócrita.

—Vale, vale. No me ataques.

Acarició mi cabello con la mano libre. Estaba tibio, quiero decir, humano-tibio pero helado. Entorné los ojos y miré la punta de mis zapatos y su mano se quedó allí, resbalando por mi nuca hasta descansar en la parte baja de mi cuello. Quería que la dejara caer y trazara los hoyuelos en mi espalda y que me diera un beso y quería quejarme del olor a cigarrillos y quería envolverme en su bufanda y ¿cómo es posible querer a alguien cuando sabes prácticamente nada?

A Kakashi-sensei le gustaba el azul y el amarillo y las bufandas y la ropa con botones y Ray Bradbury y Fitzgerald, y leía porno con descaro y tenía una sonrisa perezosa y ojos adormilados y era tan pálido y su cabello ya estaba blanco aunque no debía de tener más de treinta y tantos años. Me lo imaginé a los diecisiete y decidí que chicos como él hicieron que Ana Karenina se volviera loca de amor.

—Kakashi-sensei —dije en voz baja—, ¿qué piensas de la muerte?

—Nada en particular —respondió, inhalando profundamente—. ¿Qué hay que pensar sobre la muerte? Viene lo quieras sí o no y al final no hay nada que puedas hacer. No vale la pena.

—Los chicos siempre se comportan así —le espeté, enfadada—. Tan… tan simple… como si nada mereciera el esfuerzo de—

—¿De ponerte triste? —me sonrió esa sonrisa esquiva. Tenía hoyuelos y sus ojos se arrugaron como estrellas. Me dolió el pecho. Tiró cuidadosamente de un mechón de cabello mal cortado. Naruto me miró y me sonrió y Hinata solamente tomó mi mano y Shikamaru suspiró profundamente pero ésa era la primera vez que Kakashi-sensei había reconocido que algo cambió en mí—. Dime una cosa, Sakura-chan. Tú y Uchiha-kun eran amigos, ¿no es verdad?

—En primaria —contesté finalmente. Me acerqué un poco, un poquito más—. En primaria y en secundaria. Aunque no tan amigos, en realidad. A Sasuke-kun nunca le gustó mucho la gente y le gustaban aún menos las chicas y odiaba a las chicas que querían salir con él.

Kakashi-sensei se rió. Me sorprendió tanto que mi corazón se saltó un latido. Es mi imaginación, me dije severamente. Eso es una enfermedad que ha sido romantizada por malos novelistas y adolescentes idiotas. Que quede claro ahora que nunca he querido ser una adolescente idiota.

(esto es lo que los chicos te hacen)

(al final todas somos ana karenina)

(¿por qué abandonamos algo que no es felicidad pero sí es agradable por éste vértigo terrible que me sacude hasta la médula de los huesos?)

No sé.

Ninguna chica sabe, creo. Y si lo sabe nadie le daría la hora porque sonaría como una loca. (Tenemos teorías, claro. No me gusta sonar dependiente tampoco, yo soy todo sobre _girl power_ pero algunas veces tienes que dejarte caer, ¿sabes?)

Dejarte caer.

—Los chicos a los catorce son así —dijo Kakashi-sensei.

—Sasuke-kun era diferente —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su mano era cálida y ligera pero estaba tan consciente de ella que me mordí la lengua para no murmurar algo raro—. Tal vez… en fin. Tal vez algunas personas no quieren estar aquí y punto.

—Simple —aprobó Kakashi-sensei—. Sakura-chan, eres muy inteligente.

—Ya sabía eso, Kakashi-sensei.

Su sonrisa. Te reto a que soportes los hoyuelos en las mejillas pálidas. Y si puedes no sabes lo que es esto, este peso secreto y encantador en mi pecho. Estoy triste porque he envejecido rápido, y la tristeza, ni siquiera te engañes, se queda a dormir bajo tus costillas hasta que se termina el juego. Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Mi madre me lo ha dicho y Hinata me lo ha dicho y Naruto nunca entenderá eso porque para él no hay tristeza, sólo días ligeramente nublados. (Cuando éramos niñas, tanto Hinata como yo teníamos enamoramientos con él.)

Kakashi-sensei me invitó a su casa a tomar té.

* * *

A Kakashi-sensei no le gusta el café.

(lo sé porque vivimos juntos pero eso me lo dijo antes de que me mudara a su abarrotado departamento)

No tiene café, punto. En las mañanas tengo que caminar hasta el Starbucks dos cuadras más abajo para conseguir un café con demasiada leche que me sostiene hasta que mi cerebro deja de repetir _¿estás segura que no quieres volver a la cama?_ como un idiota. Ésa vez, en la azotea, Kakashi-sensei me invitó a tomar café y yo lo tomé del brazo pero no apreté demasiado porque no lo quería tan cerca, no quería apresarlo y que se marchara. Tomamos el endemoniado té, uno de esos que estás seguro que es carísimo pero te sabe igual que el té que compra tu madre en 7-Eleven todos los días, lo que me hizo sentir casi culpable. Hablamos sobre Freud y Lou Von Salomé y Lilya Brik y Kakashi-sensei me sonríe por encima de su taza de té (se ha quitado la bufanda y mi corazón va _BOOM-BOOM-BOOM love)_, me dice que tengo los ojos como Bette Davis.

Hay veces en que sabes que tienes que dormir con un chico. Así que eso hago, porque me ha dicho que tengo ojos como los de Bette Davis que no es cierto pero aún así, lo aprecio, lo aprecio un montón. Me paro delante de él y le aparto la taza de la cara y le beso con suavidad, incómoda, casi no me acuerdo de cómo hacer esto. No hay música pero empieza a llover y es como si el cielo golpeara las ventanas para decirme que está bien enamorarse y Kakashi-sensei, con sus manos hábiles y pálidas y sus ojos tristes que nunca se rinden del todo porque no saben cómo, me hace feliz. Le cuento cosas que no le he contado nunca a nadie y que no repetiré jamás, cosas que tal vez no estemos diseñados para compartir pero estoy tan desesperada, le quiero tan desesperadamente dentro de mí que no puedo evitar jadear y llorar y Kakashi-sensei se ríe, tranquilo, con esa voz áspera que me derrite. Hay algo casi pervertido en que siga llamándolo _sensei_, y sin embargo cuando me imagino murmurando Kakashi-san o algo por el estilo me pongo tan roja que desecho la idea como si me estuviera quemando.

—Sakura-chan —murmura un momento antes—, ¿eres virgen?

Me quedé callada un largo tiempo y luego me dieron ganas de reír y se me escapó una sonrisa, juro que no quería pero sí, se me escapó una sonrisa. Me escondí en el hueco que forma su cuello y su hombro y lo abracé porque si se marchaba lo perseguiría.

—Sí —digo—, claro.

Si hay una versión masculina de chicas como Lilya Brik y Lou Von Salomé, ése es exactamente el tipo de persona que Kakashi-sensei es.


End file.
